Super Idiots
by Fuyu No Yuuki
Summary: Summary: Siapa bilang orang genius itu kuper, berkaca mata tebal, dan selalu menyendiri di dalam sebuah lab. Bagaimana jika definisi genius itu diubah menjadi, orang aneh, otaku akut, biang onar, tukang palak, dan mantan seme./ Kisah tentang kehidupan kelima murid genius dengan tampang serta ke'aneh'an yang diatas rata-rata.
1. Konoha

**Konoha, pukul 23:06.**

"Dengar rencana ini sangat rahasia." ucap serius salah satu pria berambut pirang berkacamata yang memiliki tiga garis dipipinya kepada pemuda yang tengah mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Senter yang pria pirang itu pakai untuk menyinari wajahnya dari bawah itu dimatikan.

"Sebaiknya berita besar ini jangan sampai tersebar. Ini adalah rahasia rank SSS." ucap seorang pria berambut pirang yang juga mempunyai tiga garis dipipinya —minus kacamata— setelah sebelumnya menghidupkan senter tepat dibawah dagunya seperti yang dilakukuan pria pirang dihadapannya yang memakai kacamata, lalu mematikannya.

Sebuah senter kembali menyala menampilkan wajah seram pria berambut merah karena ngantuk plus efek pencahayaan —senter— yang diarahkan dari bawah dagunya mirip seperti cara menakut-nakuti yang lazim dilakukan kebanyakan orang hampir diseluruh dunia.

"Intinya kita hanya perlu 'menyeret'nya besok'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada malas karena ngantuk kemudian mematikan senternya.

"Betul." sahut pria pirang tanpa kacamata sambil menghidupkan senternya seperti sebelumnya dan kembali mematikannya.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya?" ucap pria berambut merah lagi setelah menghidupkan senternya tanpa berniat mematikannya karena telah lelah.

"Besok akan aku berikan skenarionya. Jadi jangan sampai mengacaukan alur." Terang pria berkacamata sembari menghidupkan senternya. "Dan lagi, matikan sentermu Gaara." lalu senter dimatikan.

Gaara, pria berambut merah itu mematikan senternya sambil berdecih.

Sebuah senter kembali menyala dikegelapan, Pria pirang tanpa kaca mata itu menghela nafas.

"Kapan kita melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Misi ini dimulai jam dua besok siang. Jadi ada pertanyaan?" ucap pria pirang berkacamata setelah menghidupkan senternya satu menit yang lalu. Senternya kembali dimatikan.

Hening...

Tak ada senter lagi yang menyala.

"Aku ada pertanyaan. Tapi sebelumnya..." jeda sebentar.

Pria merah itu baru menghidupkan senternya.

"Hidupkan dulu senter kalian." ungkapnya lagi.

Cklik...

Cklik...

Dua pria pirang itu menghidupkan senternya berbarengan.

Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas sambil memandang duo pirang itu bergantian. "Pertanyaanku..."

"Dimana Sai?" Tanya Gaara yang baru menyadari jika salah satu temannya yang bernama Sai sama sekali tak menghidupkan senternya selama lampu ruangan itu dimatikan.

"Eh bukannya disebelah Menma?" timpal pria pirang tanpa kacamata sambil memandang pria pirang berkacamata yang berwajah seram karena efek senter.

"Bukan, lagipula jika dia duduk disebelahku berarti dia juga duduk disebelahmu Naruto." ucap Menma, pria berkacamata itu pada pria pirang dihadapannya yang dipanggil Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdiri dan menghidupkan saklar lampu yang berada didinding belakangnya sambil menguap.

Cklik...

Lampu menyala.

"Eh... Sai tidak ada." sahut Menma cepat setelah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Naruto segera membalikkan badan dan ikut mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan-jangan, Sai diculik monster salju." Naruto bergidik.

"Atau mungkin dia diculik mafia italia." tambah Menma sambil berdiri mendekati Naruto. Naruto menggelleng.

"Tak mungkin, dia pasti telah dibawa moster sebesar Thor kegunung salju."

"Tidak tidak... Lebih memungkinkan kalau Sai diculik mafia dan dibawa langsung ke Italia." tambah Menma tak mau kalah.

Disisilain Gaara yang masih duduk ditempatnya hanya menggeleng lalu meletakkan kepalannya diatas meja. Hah... Melihat Uzumaki bersaudara itu saja sudah membuatnya luar biasa lelah.

"Dasar duo uzumaki gila."

Duo Uzumaki itu mengelilingi ruangan yang bisa dibilang luas itu setelah sadar kalau perdebatannya dikalahkan kuat oleh beberapa fakta. Pertama, 'Tak akan ada monster salju di musim panas' dan kedua 'Italia itu terlalu jauh' dan ketiga 'Bukan'kah Sai itu tak terlalu penting untuk diculik'

Menma menuju kepojok kiri ruangan, ia disana tak ada. Di balik tirai, tak ada juga. Dibalkon luar juga tak ada. Merasa lelah Menma pergi menemui Naruto yang tengah menyingkap karpet didepan TV. Menma memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pikir dia semut."

Naruto meringis.

"Mungkin saja."

Oke. Gaara mulai kesal dengan kebodohan mereka sekarang. Gaara nundukkan kepalanya ke bawah meja pendek dihadapannya, disana seorang pria berambut hitam tengah menggelung aneh.

"Hei Naruto! Menma! Aku menemukannya." teriak Gaara sambil menunjuk meja didepannya. Naruto dan Menma menoleh lalu dengan cepat berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Gaara.

"Oh benarkah... Kau hebat Gaara." Ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan bermaksud memeluk Gaara. Namun dengan sigap Gaara menghindar sehingga kepala Naruto dengan mulus mendarat dilantai. Maaf maaf ya... Gaara gak mau dan gak sudi dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Menurut kamus temannya yang punya rambut mirip pantat ayam, dipeluk Naruto sama dengan kena sial tujuh turunan. Yah sebenarnya sih Gaara gak terlalu percaya. Dia cuma was-was, karena kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Naruto memang penuh dengan bintik-bintik kesialan yang sering disebut 'jerawat'(?). Menurut referensi yang Gaara tahu, jika wajah dipenuhi bintik kesialan itu kesialan akan terus berdatangan. Contoh kesialan itu adalah.

Dijauhin orang-orang terutama oleh cewek-cewek. Oh Gaara tak sudi kena sial ya. *oke abaikan info tak penting ini.*

"Lebih baik aku mengurusnya sekarang juga." gumam Menma kemudian mengangkat meja kayu itu hati-hati dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari mereka. Pria berkacamata itu meregangkan tubuhnya dan memutar lehernya sehingga menghasilkan suara gemeretak.

Pria yang bergelung dilantai itu masih bergeming dalam tidurnya seolah terukir dijidatnya kalimat Damai-sekali-dunia-ini. Pria itu menggeliat pelan namun belum sampai pada mode 'bangun' dan masih tertidur pulas bahkan kali ini dia sempat mendengkur.

Menma menyeringai kejam.

"Gawat, sisi hitamnya muncul. Cukup Menma!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya yang benjol penuh kasih. Gaara membelalakkan mata.

"Menma! Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu!" bentaknya.

Menma memandang Naruto dan Gaara dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Lalu detik kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Ha... ha... ha... Kalian terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya berniat memindahkannya saja." ucapnya disela-sela tawa.

Naruto mengelus dadanya lega sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Braaaaaakkkkk!

Pintu ruangan itu digebrak kencang oleh seorang pria berambut mirip pantat ayam yang telah dikelilingi aura hitam nan mencekam. Pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan sangat tidak ber'perikepintuan' itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai. Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Sehingga Naruto bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria berambut mirip pantat ayam itu menundukkan wajah sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut ravennya.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik..." ucapnya dingin sambil mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan ala anime —supaya lebih terkesan serem gitu—.

"KALIAN PIKIR JAM BERAPA INI! HAAAAAHHH!"

"Shimata." = Menma *nepok jidat*

"Lariiiii..." = Naruto *Loncat dari balkon lantai dua*

"Hah... Dia kumat." = Gaara *geleng-geleng*

"Ada apa ini?!" = Sai *belom sadar 100%*

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: [NaruHina] & [SasuSaku]

Genre: Humor & romance

Summary: Siapa bilang orang genius itu kuper, berkaca mata tebal, dan selalu menyendiri di dalam sebuah lab. Bagaimana jika definisi genius itu diubah menjadi, orang aneh, otaku akut, biang onar, tukang palak, dan mantan seme./ Kisah tentang kehidupan kelima murid genius dengan tampang serta ke'aneh'an yang diatas rata-rata.

Warn!: OOC, Gaje, Kata tak baku, typo, Humor gagal, alur gak jelas, dan lainnya...

* * *

 **Super Idiots**

* * *

Bagian satu : _Konoha_

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan jika manusia memiliki level tersendiri untuk mengukur kepintaran serta kerja motorik otak. Level yang dihitung dengan angka-angka itu adalah muthlak.

Yang bernilai rendah bahkan sangat rendah biasa disebut dengan idiot atau mereka mempunyai keterbelakangan mental. Ada pula yang sedang atau rata-rata, merekalah yang memiliki populasi paling banyak didunia. Dan yang menduduki tingkat tertinggi disebut dengan 'genius' yaitu mereka-mereka yang mempunyai kelebihan dalam hal kepintaran dan kerja motorik otak yang melebihi manusia lainnya.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari sifat mereka yang genius selalu disandingkan dengan mereka yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan seseorang yang genius itu 'idiot' dan bodoh. Mengapa? Entahlah. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

Berbicara tentang genius. Siapa yang tak tahu dengan Senju Gakuen. Salah satu SMA yang sangat terkenal dengan siswa pintarnya di Tokyo. SMA berasrama itu terkenal dengan asrama mewahnya, asrama Konoha.

Konoha adalah asrama elit yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang mempunyai IQ tinggi dalam kata lain 'genius'. Asrama yang terpisah jauh dengan asrama reguler itu adalah surga bagi Senju Gakuen karena fasilitas mewah khas hotel berbintangnya. Ditambah dengan peraturan dibebaskannya biaya makan dan biaya asrama beserta disediakannya uang saku perhari membuat orang-orang mengidam-idamkan Asrama ini. Bahkan mereka yang dari luar kota pun banyak yang mendaftar di Senju Gakuen seperti Gaara yang berasal dari Sapporo dan Sai dari Kyoto.

Namun tak dapat dibayangkan jika Konoha dalam kenyataannya tak sesuai dengan gambaran surga yang dapat digapai oleh orang yang terlampau pintar. Yah meskipun itu pemahaman searah dari murid tampan sesekolah yang diberi nama Uchiha Sasuke oleh ayahnya dan diberi nama Pantat Ayam oleh makhluk pirang sahabatnya kecilnya. *oke abaikan info tak penting ini.*

Saat ini penghuni Konoha adalah makhluk aneh yang seluruhnya menduduki kelas dua. Kenapa demikian? Jangan tanyakan alasannya sekarang.

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang sempat tinggal kelas satu tahun pada sekolah dasar. Dengan fakta itu semua orang sempat dibuat gempar. Kenapa malah anak tinggal kelas yang harus masuk Konoha? Alasannya hanya satu dan itu telah dijelaskan sedari awal. Adalah karena mereka terlewat pintar.

Pagi ini Konoha tampak tenang. Kelima penghuninya duduk berbaris diteras sambil menopang dagu. Naruto menatap jam tangannya lalu berdiri. Keempat pria lain yang memakai kemeja yang sama segera menoleh padanya.

Naruto melempar tasnya pada Menma yang duduk disisi kirinya. Menma menangkap tas Naruto dan meringis kecil saat tahu tas Naruto ternyata sangat berat.

"Aku titip tas. Aku akan kembali jam satu." ucap Naruto sambil menyengir lebar bersemangat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Main game." ucapnya berapi-api sambil lari ditempat.

"Yosshh... Akan kusikat hadiah hari ini!" Naruto langsung melesat berlari kejalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto adalah Otaku akut. Ia telah banyak mendapat hadiah dari perlombaan game nasional dan juga perlombaan membuat manga. Pria pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Kitsune Kyuubi sebagai nama pena dikomik shounen yang dibuatnya itu kini mulai merambat kedunia anime. Sudah tiga judul anime dibuatnya Saat ini walaupun hanya dipublikasikan di sosialmedia khusus jepang saja.

Naruto hampir selalu bolos sekolah hanya untuk nongkrong bermain game atau membaca manga. "Apapun bukan masalah asalkan tetap populer dan bisa makan ramen" adalah motto hidupnya.

* * *

"Kita pergi sekolah saja." kata Gaara yang telah berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketiga temannya ikut berdiri.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau harus semangat. Bukannya kau ingin bertemu Haruno." ucap Gaara lagi setelah melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah —sedikit— memerah.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu Sakura." belanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, buktinya kau memanggil wanita yang kau sukai dengan nama kecil." tambah Sai memperkeruh suasana.

 _"Urusai!"_

Mereka mulai berjalan kesekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari asrama. Sasuke berjalan paling depan dengan wajah dingin yang dibuat se-Cool mungkin—padahal didalam hatinya dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis idamannya—.

"Lihat Sai, Menma, Sasuke bersemangat sekali tuh." Ucap Gaara dengan suara kencang sambil berkedip ke Sai lalu Menma. Sai balas berkedip.

"Ah benar, bagaimana kabar si Haruno ya?" tambahnya dengan suara tak kalah kencang dari Gaara.

"Sasuke! Haruno ada ditaman sekolah sekarang." teriak Menma.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap sadis ala psikopat ketiga temannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Mereka yang ditatap horor langsung mencari aktivitas lain. Menma sibuk dengan laptop yang dia buka ditangan kirinya, Sai sedang jongkok sambil memainkan bando telinga kelinci yang kebetulan dilihatnya tergeletak dijalan, Gaara pura-pura menelepon seseorang, padahal sebenarnya ponselnya mati habis baterai.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah Murid —yang katanya— tertampan disekolahnya. Siswa yang mendapat embel-embel 'pangeran sekolah' ini telah berkali-kali memenangkan kejuaraan Kendo tingkat Nasional saat SMP dan berhenti bermain Kendo saat SMA. Sekarang dia sedang fokus menjadi programer dan membuat game bersama dengan Naruto.

Memang tak ada yang tahu jika pangeran sekolah mereka ternyata adalah mantan penyuka sesama jenis atau homo seksual —kecuali keempat penghuni Konoha tentunya. Dan kini dia mulai tergila-gila pada Haruno Sakura — murid kelas sebelah— yang menduduki peringkat ke-6 disekolah yang artinya dibawah mereka berlima.

Motto hidupnya adalah "Tak ada". Iya, motto Sasuke itu "Tak ada". Nggg... Maksudnya... akhhh... *author frustasi*

* * *

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU TULI! HAAHHH! KALIAN TAK PERLU TERIAK DIJARAK SEDEKAT INI'KAN! HEI GAARA! AKU SEDANG TIDAK SENANG SEKARANG! SAI! KAU PIKIR AKU BABY SISTERNYA SI HARUNO HAH! MENMA! MEMANG APA PEDULIKU KALAU HARUNO ADA DISANA! HAAAAHHHH!" teriak Sasuke membahana dengan wajah yang penuh urat-urat kekesalan.

Gaara sweatdrop. 'Memangnya siapa yang akan tuli sekarang.' batinnya.

Menma yang berdiri paling depan dengan Sasuke sukses terkena hujan lokal. 'Tak apa... walaupun bau jigong, ini lebih baik daripada aku dicincang.' batinnya legowo. Karena ia tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke selalu membawa pedang kayu—bukan pedang kendo ya— pendek dibalik seragamnya. Katanya sih, "Ini diperlukan jika sekali-kali aku ingin mencincang seseorang." Terang Sasuke jikalau Menma bertanya.

Sai yang terlanjur tertarik dengan telinga kelinci yang dia dapat dijalan hanya senyam senyum tak jelas. 'sepertinya Sasuke cocok memakai ini.' batinnya sambil membayangkan Sasuke yang memakainya lalu ia terkik pelan. Sepertinya kau harus mengurungkan niatmu Sai, itupun kalau kau sayang nyawa.

.

Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggipun berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang kencangnya minta ampun. Padahal Naruto yakin kalau dia sudah jauh berlari dari asrama, lihat! Bahkan sudah sampai didepan gubuk derita(?) Kakashi sensei, guru yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu di Senju gakuen.

"Pasti sebentar lagi mereka kena cincang." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali berlari.

Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?

Sebagai orang baru yang baru saja pindah rumah kerumah orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak ditempati—sehingga bentuknya sudah mirip rumah hantu— didistrik itu. Tentu saja ia kaget. Pria berambut silver yang hampir mirip seperti 'uban'an itu baru saja hendak memutar knop pintu rumahnya tapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukannya.

'Suara apa itu?' Batinnya.

Ia jadi teringat berita yang baru-baru ini menjadi trending topik di seluruh dunia. Itu loh tentang suara aneh yang berasal dari langit. Kakashi menegang. Apa itu juga suara misterius yang menandakan akhir dunia? Apa memang berarti dunia akan segera berakhir?

Dengan cepat Kakashi duduk lalu bersujud sembah berulang kali kepintu yang engsel atasnya sudah copot itu.

"Kami-sama maafkan saya! Saya belum sempat kekuil bulan ini! Maafkan saya... Saya berjanji tak akan membaca Icha Icha lagi!" teriaknya histeris dan nangis-nangis bombai ala cabe-cabean. Belum yakin maafnya diijabah, Kakashi terus melakukan gerakan sujud-duduk-sujud-duduknya. *Lumayan biar gak sakit pinggang*

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh nge-bass yang Kakashi yakini berasal dari pintu didepannya. "Kau yakin dengan janjimu itu anak muda." Katanya.

'Itu pasti Kami-sama.' Batin Kakashi.

"Saya yakin. Kami-sama! maafkan saya.." tegas Kakashi.

Naruto yang berada didepan pintu Kakashi mencoba untuk tak tertawa. Tadi saat dia belum jauh berlari ia tak sengaja mendengar teriakan senseinya yang terdengar amat pilu dan menyayat hati*lebay*. Jadi ia memutuskan mampir sebentar. Dan inilah yang terjadi, sebuah drama seorang guru yang dibodoh-bodohi muridnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kau dimaafkan." Ucap Naruto. Lalu kembali berlari sambil tertawa kencang yang berakhir dengan Naruto keselek liurnya sendiri.

"Ohok.. ohok... Gawat... ohok... Kami-sama telah... ohok.. ohok... menghukumku.. Ohok.. ohok.."

Kembali pada Sasuke...

"Aku pergi duluan!" Teriak Sasuke lalu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah yang hanya beberapa meter lagi. Setelah yakin Sasuke telah menghilang dibalik gerbang, Gaara menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Lalu menghampiri Menma yang masih fokus menatap layar laptopnya.

"Dia ketempat si Haruno." Ucap Menma tiba-tiba.

Sai yang tengah selfie dengan memakai bando telinga kelinci berwarna pink hasil pungutan menoleh pada Menma. "Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

Gaara yang telah sampai disamping Menma terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau jadi mata-mata Menma?" Tanya Gaara yang kagum dengan aplikasi yang dibuka Menma. Dilayar laptop itu terpampang peta dengan segitiga-segitiga berwarna merah yang diatasnya diberi nama. Sejauh yang bisa Gaara baca ada nama 'Sasuke', 'Haruno', 'Ibiki Botak' *whatz*, 'Kiba', 'Hyuuga', 'Naruto' bahkan juga Namanya dan Sai.

"Jika kau tanya kapan, mungkin sudah sejak sekolah dasar." Ucapnya.

"Gaara, Menma." Seru Sai.

Cklik...

"Yes berhasil selfie dengan Gaara dan Menma." Sai tersenyum sambil memandang hasil karya diponselnya. Disana Sai yang memakai telinga kelinci tersenyum menggoda sambil membentuk jari seperti huruf 'V'. Gaara yang paling dekat dengannya menyerngitkan dahi. Sedangkan Menma menaikan alis dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, mungkin dia hendak bertanya "Ada apa?".

"Lihat Sasuke telah sampai ditempat Haruno." ucap Menma lalu mengotak atik laptopnya sebentar.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Sai yang telah sampai disisi lain Menma.

"Hei, Jidat." Terdengar suara dari laptop Menma yang di yakini adalah suara Sasuke.

"Jidat?" Beo Sai. "Maksudnya si Haruno."

"Ssstt... diam Sai." tegur Gaara.

"Ah.. Apa yang kamu maksud itu, aku?" Jawab suara lain dari laptop Menma.

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi yang punya jidat lebar disini."

"Dasar pantat ayam kurang ajar." Bisik suara yang dipikir Sai adalah suara Haruno.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak tidak... oh iya, ada apa Uchiha-san datang menemuiku?"

"Apa? Menemuimu? Jangan mengkhayal.."

"Lalu?!"

"Aku ingin mengusirmu. Awas! Bangku ini tempatku."

"Apa! Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa?! Seenaknya mengusir orang."

"Aku bilang bangku ini tempatku!"

"Oh begitu... jadi karena kau penghuni Konoha yang selalu dielu-elukan guru dan juga bebas dari aturan sekolah kau bisa seenaknya mengusir murid biasa dan mengklaim semua tempat adalah daerah kekuasaanmu. Begitu?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan hah!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Menma mencelos melihat segitiga merah bernama Haruno pergi meninggalkan taman versi laptopnya.

"Bodoh sekali Sasuke itu! Dasar pantat ayam gila!" Ucap Haruno Sakura yang terdengar dilaptop Menma.

"Ehhh!" Teriak Sai. "Dia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya."

"Mereka itu saling mencintai."

"Apa maksudmu Menma." Gaara memandang menma menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, hampir setiap malam aku dengar si Haruno itu bicara sendiri sambil memuja-muja Sasuke."

Gaara bergindik ngeri. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan Menma mulai sekarang, terlebih namanya juga terdaftar dipeta aneh makhluk berkaca mata itu. "Tunggu, itu kau memakai GPS ya? Lalu kau menyadap mereka menggunakan apa?"

Menma menoleh pada Gaara.

"Ra-Ha-Sia."

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Ucap Sai yang sudah berjalan didepan mereka diikuti Menma dan Gaara.

Bruuukkk...

"Ma-maaf..."

Gaara mengutip tasnya yang terjatuh akibat ditabrak seorang siswa setelah ia sampai digerbang sekolah. Memang sih tidak terlalu keras tapi yang namanya terkejut bagaimana lagi.

Gaara melirik siswa dihadapannya yang ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ujarnya sambil ber-ojigi.

"Tak—" perkataan Gaara langsung dipotong siswa itu.

"Maaf." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan dompet pada Gaara dan langsung berlari menjauh darinya.

"—apa-apa." Lanjut Gaara pelan dengan mata masih mengikuti perginya siswa tadi kemudian menatap dompet ditangannya.

"Lihat anak Konoha itu malak lagi."

"Iya... dasar preman."

"Aku heran, kenapa tukang palak seperti dia tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah saja."

Gaara menghela nafas berat mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya. Menma dan Sai yang tadinya berjalan didepannya mendekati Gaara yang tertunduk lesu.

"Menma, Sai, apa mataku terlalu memyeramkan?"

* * *

Sabaku Gaara. Pria berambut merah bermata tajam ini terkenal sebagai tukang palak Senju gakuen. Ditambah dengan eyeliner tebal dikedua matanya yang mengesankan pandangannya semakin tajam membuatnya ditakuti hampir seluruh murid disekolah. Tetapi karena adanya aturan bahwa murid Konoha dibebaskan dari segala aturan tertulis sekolah, murid dan guru tak ada yang berani menegurnya.

Pria asal Sapporo ini merupakan violinis berbakat yang sudah terkenal di mancanegara. Namun kurang dikenal dinegaranya sendiri karena memang sejak menginjak sekolah dasar ia telah disekolahkan disekolah musik, Jerman.

* * *

Sai melirik Menma. "Benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Super duper menyeramkan. Tapi... Seperti biasa dompetnya buat aku." Menma merebut dompet ditangan Gaara yang galau karena terus terusan dikatai tukang palak.

Jlebb...

Gaara tertohok telak. Ia mencengkram seragam tepat didadanya yang tertancap anak panah gaib yang belum jelas datang dari mana itu. Kakinya menekuk penuh dramatis, lalu berlutut dijalan dekat koridor masuk sekolahnya. Entahlah, Gaara tak tahu kenapa ia begitu lebay sekarang. Yang ia tahu dadanya terasa amat perih sampai-sampai ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Yang terpikir olehnya saat ini adalah membuat status diseluruh sosial medianya lalu memberi hastag dengan tulisan "sakitnyatuh disini" yang di caps lock. Tapi ia urungkan karena baru teringat kalau ponselnya sedang tewas saat ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sai sembari membetulkan bando telinga kelincinya.

"Kalian duluan saja." Ujar Gaara yang telah jongkok sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam lipatan tangan plus aura-aura galau-tingkat-dewa disekelilingnya yang lama-kelamaan semakin kelam. Sampai Menma harus mengipasinya dengan komik Naruto agar virus galau Gaara tak menular padanya.

"Ayolah Gaara... itukan hanya pendapat mereka." Hibur Sai—tak ikhlas— dengan nada datar.

"Gaara..." panggil Menma.

"Aku orang yang hina." Gumam Gaara sambil menggaruk-garuk jalan.

"Gaara... tidak begitu kok." Sai yang mulai tak tega dengan keadaan Gaara memberi deathglare pada rombongan yang tadi mengatai Gaara 'tukang palak'. Mereka yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari mayat-hidup-bertelinga-kelinci hanya bergindik lalu meninggalkan mereka jauh jauh.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku tak pantas hidup." Gaara memukul-mukul pilu jalanan dengan sepatunya yang telah dia lepas.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Gaara." Sai yang ikut tertular virus 'galau' Gaara mengacak rambutnya pelan dengan wajah mewek hampir nangis.

Menma speecless.

"Aku... Aku..." Gaara jeda sebentar.

"Sabaku Gaara bukan orang yang baik... aku tak pantas lagi hidup." Lanjut Gaara yang mengulang narasi dari author. Lalu mengais tanah ditaman mini yang ditanami pohon sakura besar tak jauh darinya.

"Gaara... aku tahu perasaanmu." Ungkap Sai sembari mengusap air matanya lalu menyusut ingus.

Menma sweetdrop.

"Sai, Menma... maafkan aku... Sampaikan juga maafku pada Naruto dan Sasuke... aku akan menggali kuburanku sekarang juga." Gaara mencangkul tanah dengan cangkul yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Gaara!... jika kau ingin mati, bawa aku bersamamu." Sai nangis bombay dan menarik-narik kaki Gaara yang tengah menggali itu.

"Maafkan aku Sai."

"Jangan begitu, bawa saja aku bersamamu."

"Sai."

"Gaara."

"Sai."

"Gaara."

"Sai."

"Gaara."

"Sai!"

"Gaara!"

"Sai!"

"Gaara!"

"HENTIKAN DRAMA GILA KALIAN!" Teriak Menma yang tampaknya tertular dari Sasuke.

Gaara dan Sai kicep.

"Hah... ayo Sai." Menma menyeret paksa Sai yang masih memengang kaki Gaara.

"Gaara!" Teriaknya lebay.

Merekapun meninggalkan Gaara yang gundah gulana.

"Kenapa aku selalu disebut tukang palak? Bahkan Yuuki-chan juga mangataiku tukang palak." Gumam Gaara menyalahkan author setelah kepergian Menma dan Sai.

Oke Gaara, itu tak ada dalam narasi. *author ngangkat naskah tinggi-tinggi*

Sementara itu Menma yang telah sampai dikelas duduk dibangkunya sambil menghitung uang hasil 'rampasan' Gaara. "Wah.. lumayan juga isi dompetnya. Fu.. fu..fu.." Menma mengibaskan uang kertas itu didepan wajahnya lalu tertawa aneh.

Sasuke yang duduk di meja seberang Menma hanya menggeleng pelan dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. "Apa Sakura marah padaku ya." gumamnya merana.

Pintu kelas digeser pelan oleh guru baru berambut silver yang kita tahu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Guru bermasker itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat tiga bangku kosong dibarisan paling belakang.

Dari yang kita tahu, satu bangku kosong adalah bangku Naruto yang membolos main game. Dan yang satunya lagi bangku Gaara yang masih menggali kuburannya sambil berteriak gaje.

 _"Aku tak pantas hidup!"_

Lantas satu bangku kosong yang penuh hiasan bintang-bintang aneh itu punya siapa? Entahlah.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu pelan yang ditafsirkan oleh murid-murid dikelas bahwa senseinya itu sebenarnya sudah terkena penyakit ayan.

"Ehem.." dehem Kakashi menaruh kertas-kertas dimeja.

"Apa kalian mendengar suara aneh pagi ini?" Tanyanya yang dibalas bermacam reaksi dari murid-murid dihadapannya. Mulai dari mendengus pelan, berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang hanya masa bodoh sambil mengalihkan padndangan kearah lain.

Kakashi menyerngit. Apa mereka tidak mendengarnya? Suara sebesar itu? Ayolah jangan buat sensei yang tampannya melebihi arjuna—tentu saja arjuna versi bermasker— ini terlihat sangat bodoh di fanfic abal ini.

"Maksudnya suara apa sensei?" Tanya Menma sambil tersenyum penuh semangat akibat penghasilannya hari ini bertambah drastis. 'Aku harap besok Gaara memalak anak orang kaya.'

"Itu, semacam. Suara dengungan aneh."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya tuh sensei. Barangkali sensei salah dengar." Tambah Menma.

"Mana mungkin. Karena setelah itu sensei langsung mendengar suara Kami-sama." Sangkal Kakashi.

"Etoo... sensei, aku meramalkan kalau sensei tak akan lama lagi." tegas Menma dengan wajah menyesal yang dibalas gelengan penuh coretcintacoret dari murid-murid dikelas itu.

Kakashi terhenyak. Apa maksudnya aku akan mati? Apa maksudnya aku yang akan berakhir, bukan dunia ini?

"Ittai... sen-sei.." rintih seseorang berkulit pucat dibawah meja guru yang sedang mengapai-gapai tangannya kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi menjadi lemas seketika. 'Bahkan aku telah bisa melihat arwah sekarang. Apa berarti aku akan segera mati? Kami-sama...' jerit hatinya pilu. Lalu pundung dipojokan dengan jari menulis dilantai kata "aku tak ingin mati" berulang kali.

Sai sang pria berkulit pucat itu mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk meja guru. Ia yang mulanya tertidur dikolong meja itu langsung terbangun kala kepalanya mendapat 'sapaan' pagi oleh meja tersayangnya. Saat melihat senseinya berada didekatnya, Sai berinisiatif meminta pertolongan pada senseinya untuk membantunya keluar. Tapi entah ada angin apa, senseinya malah ngacrit kepojokan.

Setelah memakai kembali memakai telinga kelincinya, Sai pun keluar dari tempat 'perenungan'nya dan langsung memasang senyum menggodanya pada semua makhluk di ruangan itu.

"Ohayo minna~ untuk hari ini yoroshiku!"

* * *

Shimura Sai, pria asal kyoto ini terkenal sebagai pelukis jenius yang karyanya telah tersebar diberbagai museum di Jepang. Sai sering disebut-sebut 'aneh' karena Pria berkulit pucat ini mempunyai hobi tidur dibawah meja dan memungut barang-barang aneh yang terjatuh dijalanan. Ia bahkan sering terlihat merenung dibawah pohon sambil memandang barisan semut yang membawa sisa makanan.

Namun karena pribadinya terkesan 'unik', Sai menjadi cukup populer dikalangan para gadis. Entah mungkin karena gadis zaman sekarang lebih suka pada pria yang terkesan lain-dari-yang-lain atau mungkin pula yang lebih terkesan tak-punya-malu semacam Sai.

* * *

Sai berjalan menuju bangkunya —yang mejanya penuh tempelan bintang— di iringi tatapan kagum para gadis.

Menma berdiri memandang Sai dan Sasuke. "Akan kumulai pengenalannya sekarang." Ucapnya mantap.

Sai mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu 'mewah' yang 'sederhana' saja." Jawab Sai penuh makna terselubung.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Yosh..." lalu Menma pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa satu plastik besar yang isinya masih diragukan.

.

.

.

Menma keluar dari ruangan yang diatasnya ada papan nama bertuliskan "Hatake" dengan senyum lebar merekah diwajahnya. Ya, itu adalah ruangan Kakashi, sang guru baru.

"Maaf Sai, aku tak bisa kalau hanya memberi pesta yang sederhana. Lagi pula aku tak akan kehabisan dana hanya untuk ini, kan kita punya Gaara. Dia bisa memalak lagi besok." Oceh, Menma pada angin yang berlalu lalang.

Sebuah robot kecil yang hanya mempunyai tinggi kira-kira 10 sentimeter itu mendekati Menma. Menma berlutut lalu mendekap robot silver metalik itu sambil bergumam. "Kerja bagus kawan. Berkat kau pestanya akan berjalan lancar."

Dari arah berlawanan Menma dapat melihat Kakashi berjalan sambil membawa kertas yang tampaknya adalah kertas hasil ulangan. Sejujurnya Menma tidak peduli dengan ulangannya toh ia juga akan naik kelas tahun depan. Oke kita fokus pada sensei bermasker kita yang masih memiliki hawa tak sedap. Mungkin dia masih memikirkan ramalan asal-asalan Menma.

"Ah sensei." Sapa Menma.

"Menma kan? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas lagi. Kau melewatkan ulangannya." Tegur Kakashi. "Kau harus dapat remedi besok beserta dua orang yang tak hadir itu."

"Baik sensei." Balas Menma. 'Ayo sedikit lagi.'

"Oh iya ada perlu apa kau kesini." Selidik Kakashi, ya tahu lah... koridor inikan jalan yang hanya dipakai untuk akses ruang guru dan juga kantor kepala sekolah. 'Anak ini pasti bermasalah?'

"Aku hanya ingin meminta cuti pada kepala sekolah." Jawab Menma datar.

"Cuti?" Beo Kakashi. Apa di Senju gakuen anak murid bisa meminta cuti juga ya?

Tentu saja tidak. Bodoh.

"Iya cuti."

"Cuti apa?" Harus diakui Kakashi benar-benar heran dengan sistem sekolah ini.

Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada. Dasar bodoh.

"Cuti melahirkan." Balas Menma dengan wajah datar bak trilplek.

Krik... krik..

Kakashi sweetdrop.

"Sudah dulu sensei aku buru-buru." Menma langsung ngibrit takut ditanya yang aneh-aneh lalu pestanya jadi gagal.

'Hebat, anak itu bahkan sudah punya istri. Sedangkan aku... sudah tua begini belum dapat pasangan.' Batin Kakashi salah kaprah. Lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Menma berhenti berjalan.

Knop pintu diputar.

Menma menyeringai.

Kakashi masuk.

Menma berlonjak bahagia.

Blusss... byuurrr... bughh..

"Itai!"

"Untuk permulaan hanya tepung ringan dan siraman air ditambah kelereng yang akan lepas otomatis dari pengganjal plus oli sebagai pemanis." Ujar Menma bersungut-sungut.

Tiiitt... kletakk.. kletak... blass..

"Aw... hei.. APA INI!"

"Selanjutnya... aku sudah memasang tiga puluh sensor untuk rencana ini, pistol akan otomatis menembak cairan merah darah tepat pada saat sensei menyentuh sensor." Menma bersandar didinding sambil mengelus robotnya layaknya peliharaan.

Bug.. bag... bug.. bag...

"APA YANG TER- aw JADI!"

"Sensor ke-15 dan seterusnya akan mengeluarkan lima belas robot yang telah aku pasangkan sarung tangan tinju yang akan memukul sensei walaupun tidak terkena sensor yang ke-16." Menma mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Aku membuang-buang sensorku yang berharnga." Sesalnya.

"Hei! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Pintu itu digedor keras dari dalam.

"Sebagai penegas kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sana sensei. Karena pintu akan tertutup otomasis sejak kau terkena tepung." Tambah Menma yang masih memainkan robot di tangannya.

Sreeettt... byarrr...

"Apa-apaan in— aduh..."

"Lalu, karena sensei memutar knop pintu maka panel mendorong akan mendorong sensei langsung kearah meja. Otomatis tiga puluh sensor akan hidup lagi. Dan ini adalah serangan beruntun, pistol darah, robot peninju, plus sebagai tambahan di sensor ke-27 ada letupan gula, yang artinya sensei akan diguyur tiga kilo gula supaya manis. Dan terakhir ada sepuluh jebakan tikus menanti kaki." Terang Menma entah pada siapa sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Tek.. tek.. tek...

"Aw.. aw... Apa yang.. aw... sebenarnya... TERJADI!"

Menma tertawa ala psikopat. "Siapa bilang jebakan tikus ini tak mempan, ada robot khusus yang akan menahan Sensei lalu dua robot kecil akan membuka sepatu Sensei. Dan tada... robot yang menahan sensei akan mengarahkan sensei kepada sepuluh jebakan tikus. Tapi tak apa sensei... jebakan tikus itu sudah aku modifikasi sehingga efeknya tidak terlalu WOW." Ujarnya bangga.

Hening..

"Oke semuanya sudah selesai." Menma melanjutkan berjalan dengan wajah puas.

* * *

Uzumaki Menma, adik kembar dari Naruto ini adalah sang pembuat onar yang berkali-kali masuk ruangan konseling dengan wajah bangga. Hobinya yang memasang jebakan diruang guru serta kegagalan beroperasi yang dibawah 10% ini sering dipuja-puja murid laki-laki yang sering kali memintanya untuk mengerjai guru bahkan orang yang tak mereka suka.

Menma ahli dalam merancang robot dan robot buatannya telah beberapa kali menang dikejuaraan nasional maupun internasional. Selain itu ia juga hacker profesional, bahkan juga ahli dalam menebar alat pelacak dan penyadap yang ia buat khusus sedemikian rupa agar tak mudah ditemukan.

* * *

Kakashi membuka pintu ruangannya dengan wujud yang mengerikan. Kakinya penuh dengan jebakan tikus, tubuhnya penuh cairan merah dan taburan gula yang membuatnya tampak aneh antara 'gore' atau 'permen stroberry'. Bahkan wajahnya pun sudah sulit dikenali akibat tertutup cairan merah. Jangan ditanya bagaimana bentuk ruangannya saat ini. Kakashi bahkan tak tahu harus kesal atau bersyukur karena orang yang memasang jebakan menutup otomatis berkas-berkas serta buku dengan plastik saat ia mulai mendapat tembakan darah. Namun sangat disayangkan kertas ulangannya tak berhasil ia diselamatkan dan sudah pasti anak-anak akan mengikuti ujian ulang.

Priiitttt... tarrr...

Sebuah terompet berbunyi nyaring diikuti jatuhnya kertas warna-warni diatas tubuhnya yang Kakashi yakin sudah dipasang diatas pintu. Lalu tak lama berselang turun lagi sebuah kertas lebar yang masih tersangkut bagian atasnya di pintu. Sehingga jika dibaca dari atas ke bawah bacaannya adalah "Selamat datang di Senju gakuen".

Kakashi menggeram kesal.

"Sialan... jadi ini sambutan selamat datang untukku."

.

.

* * *

 ** _|TBC|_**

* * *

Berniat meReVieW?


	2. Ini salah siapa?

Hai minna~ maaf gak bisa update kilat.. Tapi ini gak telat-telat bangetkan... #plakkk.. Jadi langsung saja Yuuki persembahkan...

* * *

 **Super Idiots**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: untuk sekarang SasuSaku dulu... Yang lain menyusul.

Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship.

Summary: Siapa bilang orang genius itu kuper, berkaca mata tebal, dan selalu menyendiri di dalam sebuah lab. Bagaimana jika definisi genius itu diubah menjadi, orang aneh, otaku akut, biang onar, tukang palak, dan mantan seme./ Kisah tentang kehidupan kelima murid genius dengan tampang serta ke'aneh'an yang diatas rata-rata.

Warn!: OOC akut, Gaje, Typo dkk, alur kurang jelas, dll...

* * *

Bagian dua: Ini salah siapa?

Sasuke berjalan tergesa di koridor utama Senju gakuen. Kakinya berayun semakin cepat hingga setengah berlari kala taman sekolah mulai tampak di bola matanya.

Sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah mencari gadis pink berjidat lebar yang —katanya— berada di taman tersebut. Awalnya tak ada niatan apapun untuk menemui gadis bernama Sakura itu. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menjilat sendiri liur yang jelas-jelas sudah dimuntahkannya. Tetapi entah mengapa, jauh di dasar hatinya ia merasakan sebuah gejolak yang seakan berbisik kecil untuk mengejar gadis musim semi itu.

Sekarang ia telah mengejarnya, lalu apa yang akan terjadi. Sasuke bahkan tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Mungkinkah ia datang tiba-tiba hanya untuk menyapa "Ohayo" dengan senyum ramah lalu mengobrol sok akrab seperti yang sering duo Uzumaki itu lakukan. Atau memasang tampang menggoda sambil berkedip nakal lalu mengatakan "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku." seperti yang dilakukan Sai saat hatinya sedang terlewat bahagia. Atau... akhhh... atau apa lagi... ia bahkan sampai harus membuang egonya hanya untuk berlari dikoridor.

Apa ia akan menyerah di sini dan berbalik menuju kelasnya. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, melarikan diri kekelas tak akan membayar egonya yang terlanjur terbuang percuma kan. Jadi, Sasuke akan maju. Begitukah? Tapi...

Gerak kakinya terhenti di

bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Gadis pink pujaannya kini tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan poninya di belakang telinga.

Cantik, benar-benar cantik. Mengapa Sasuke baru sadar jika ada makhluk indah yang bernama wanita didunia ini. *biasa... reaksi bodoh mantan seme*

Tapi, Ia tak berani. Walaupun itu hanya untuk menyapa gadis itu. Lantas apa yang salah padanya? Tampang oke, gaya juga oke, bahkan Sasuke sudah memakai deodoran pagi tadi. Lalu mengapa ia ragu? Entahlah.

Sasuke memandang tangan kanannya yang bergetar. 'Aku gugup sekali.' Batinnya lalu bersandar di pohon sakura besar itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Oke."

Dengan mantap Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih fokus dengan buku di tangannya. Ia tak menyangka dirinya sampai juga ketahap ini. Oh sepertinya Sasuke mengaku berhutang budi pada Menma yang telah memberi tahu posisi Sakura secara akurat. Jadi...

'Tunggu.'

Sasuke berfikir senbentar. Itu berarti Menma juga tahu posisi dirinya dengan akurat kan? Berarti dia tahu kalau Sasuke tengah menghampiri Sakura? Berarti ia telah masuk perangkap Menma.. Berarti... Berarti...

Oh sudahlah, mari kita lupakan pengakuan Sasuke tentang balas budi tadi. Anggap saja ia tak pernah memikirkan apapun.

Sekarang, kita cari jalan keluar dulu. Kalau memutar ke kelas, Sasuke hanya akan terlihat sangat bodoh karena mengambil rute taman yang jelas-jelas bertolak arah dengan kelasnya. Kalau berjalan lurus saja lalu berhenti di mesin minuman otomatis bagaimana? Oh tidak... ia akan disebut konyol oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang ia yakini sedang memperhatikannya lewat aplikasi Menma itu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Sasuke bahkan yakin si mata empat itu telah memasang alat penyadap padanya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Menma pernah menaruh peyadap di ponsel dan di dompetnya berkali-kali dengan alasan sebagai 'percobaan'. Tapi belakangan ini ia tak pernah menemukan alat penyadap lagi. Bukannya Sasuke senang, tidak! Justru Sasuke semakin Was-was. Tak mungkinkan anak sumber kerusuhan itu menyerah pada hal yang disukainya.

Oke... Sasuke mengaku kalah dengan egonya yang lebih tinggi dari gunung itu. Semoga dengan keputusannya ini Sakura tak berbalik membencinya.

"Hei, jidat."

Tak selamanya ego dapat dibeli dengan cinta.

.

.

Sakura membanting bukunya di atas meja dan berdecak sebal. Tangannya mengacak rambut merah mudanya kasar namun segera diurungkan sambil membenahi kembali rambutnya yang tampak kusut.

"Arrrggghhh..." erangnya. kemudian menghempaskan tubuh di atas kursi.

Puk...

Seseorang memukul pelan kepala gadis merah muda itu dengan sebuah buku. Sakura yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah belakangnya, pada sahabat pirangnya yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Dengan cepat Sakura menerjang sahabatnya itu meskipun dia tahu ada sebuah meja yang menghalanginya.

"Hei... Ada apa ini Sakura?" heran gadis pirang itu melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tampak janggal pagi ini.

"Ino-pig... Aku bodoh." rengeknya pada gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Ada apa?" ucap Ino tenang sembari mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang aneh pada Sasuke." Sesalnya.

Ino mendengus pelan. 'Sasuke lagi ya. Si Konoha itu.'

"Aku takut dia membenciku." tambah Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. 'bukannya itu bagus.'

"Dia tak akan membencimu Sakura. Tenanglah..."

.

.

.

"Du.. du.. du.. La.. La... La... uwooohhh..." senandung Naruto yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat bahagia di koridor sekolah. Tangannya penuh memegang empat kantong plastik besar yang baru diketahui isinya adalah bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen instan, sehingga dari jauh Naruto malah terlihat seperti tukang sampah jika saja ia tidak memakai seragam SMA.

Seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan risih dari orang-orang di sekitarnya serta tatapan tajam ketua OSIS yang ragu-ragu mau menegurnya. Naruto membuka pintu geser kelasnya menggunakan kaki kanan sehingga ketua OSIS yang sok garang lagi-lagi melempar pandangan mematikan pada Naruto.

"OHAYO MINNAAAA!" sapa(teriak)nya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dinaikkan ke atas sehingga kepala kuningnya tertutup oleh empat plastik besar yang di bawanya.

Semua makhluk di kelas menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan menuju mejanya sembari mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Tak ada yang mau menjawab. Semuanya masih berfikir.

Lalu... "SEKARANG SUDAH SIANG BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke yang mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah jam dinding berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan yang sedikit bergetar karena teriakan Sasuke yang berfrekuensi tinggi. Naruto menutup telinganya setelah mati-matian menaruh ramennya dengan sangat hati-hati di meja kosong yang entah punya siapa itu.

'Ini lebih dahsyat dari teriakan Shina-chan.' batin pria pirang itu lalu terkapar di lantai dengan tangan memegang dada.

Sai yang melihat Naruto ambruk terlihat panik dan menghampiri Uzumaki pirang itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto! Bertahanlah..." Sai berujar setelah melihat Naruto mulai lemas.

"Sai... Se-sepertinya Obaa-san memanggilku." Naruto semakin erat memengang dadanya.

"Naruto..."

"Dia berkata akan membawaku bersamanya."

"Jangan Naruto... Jangan pergi.."

"Perahunya semakin dekat Sai... Dia akan menjemputku." lalu Naruto terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto... Hueee... Sadarlah Naruto... Jika Obaa-san menjemputmu.. Jadi Tsunade-sensei itu siapamu..? Hueee..."

Hening...

Krik... Krikk..

Krikkk... Krikkk..

Braaaakkk...

Naruto bangkit sambil menggebrak meja yang paling dekat dengannya. Sai yang melihat Naruto bangkit dari 'kematian' tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca lebay. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah absurd sahabatnya. Gaara yang sudah diseret Sasuke dan Sai masih pundung di pojokan sambil memeluk cangkul yang ia bawa. Menma yang dipanggil Anko sensei di ruang konseling nangis-nangis bombay sambil sujud sembah di kaki guru cakep kurang-garang-tapi-sadis itu.

Makhluk di kelas susah payah menahan tawa, bahkan ada yang berdoa agar Tsunade sensei sang kepala sekolah yang juga nenek duo Uzumaki itu mendengarkan percakapan cucunya yang kelewat melankolis itu. Kalau begitu sudah dipastikan Naruto akan babak belur ditambah _backsound_ suara pecahan kaca yang menandakan Naruto telah dilempar dari lantai dua. Pantas saja Naruto sering lompat dari balkon lantai dua di Konoha. (-_-")

 _"Shimata..._ Aku jadi ragu, apa benar Obaa-chan itu Obaa-chanku." selidik Naruto dengan tangan memegang dagu setelah bangkit dari kematiannya. "Tidak. Dia itu Obaa-chanku. Tapi..., aku tak mirip sama sekali dengannya. Ya benar, Kami tak mirip. Jadi dia memang bukan Obaa-chanku." lalu menggeleng dan mengangguk menanggapi dialognya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Obaa-chan' Kuning aho!" geram Tsunade yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tangan mengepal menahan marah. Naruto yang mendengar suara lembut mematikan(?) dari arah belakangnya telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kali ini Naruto berani bersumpah kalau sekarang ini ia 'hampir' kencing di celana. (Naruto: Hidoi... jangan mengatakan hal yang tak benar Yuuki-chan. *mewek*)

Tsunade tersenyum miring, tangan kirinya menekan-nekan kepalan tangan kanannya. Aura hitam tiba-tiba menyelubungi wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu. Naruto yang merinding komat-kamit tak jelas bahkan takut untuk berbalik.

'pergilah, pergilah, pergilah.'

"Aku tanya. Siapa yang kau panggil 'Obaa-chan'? Siapa hah!? _Aho_ _! Baka!"_ Tsunade menggenggam pundak Naruto erat. Naruto semakin mencelos entah ia berhalusinasi atau apa, samar-samar Naruto mendengar ada yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Seperti mengatakan 'kalau kau tak memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan, aku akan melemparmu dari atap sekolah.' Naruto lemas seketika.

'pergilah, pergilah, pergilah.'

"Jadi... Siapa yang kau panggil Obaa-chan!?"

Naruto menelan ludah kosong, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mulutnya terasa kering. Ini benar-benar menyeramkan. untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto tersadar kalau sisi kelam Menma menurun dari neneknya ini. Mereka itu sebenarnya apa sih. Monster ya!

Kelas seketika hening. Murid yang mendapati doanya terkabul memasang wajah sumringan.

"Ini dia pertunjukan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Sirkus nenek cucu." gumam mereka seakan tak menyadari betapa beratnya cobaan hidup Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan 'berakhir' dengan satu hentakkan. *lebay*

Menma yang tadi datang bersama neneknya itu bersandar di dinding dengan santai. Sekali-kali membenahi letak kacamatanya atau menggeleng meratapi nasib saudaranya.

*Telepati Mode*

'Kau mau apa Naruto. Sudah tak ada harapan.' batinnya lalu menggeleng lagi.

'Kau benar Menma.' Naruto mencelos.

'Minta maaf saja.'

'Mana mungkin bisa. Dia akan langsung melemparku jika aku lakukan.' Naruto bergindik ngeri membayangkannya.

'Tak ada cara lain, nikmati saja perjalananmu.' Menma membenahi lagi letak kacamatanya.

'APA! Tak bisakah kau berada dipihak Nii-chanmu sekali-kali.'

'Aku tak akan melakukannya. Ah satu lagi... Jangan berharap aku memanggilmu Nii-chan.'

'Menma... Lalu aku haru— '

'Pikirkan sendiri.'

*Telepati mode off*

Lagi dan lagi Naruto menelan ludah kosong. Entah apa gunanya, asalkan rasa paniknya sedikit hilang Naruto akan bersyukur. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan mengerikan nenek nenek di balik punggungnya. *digergaji Tsunade*

Oke. Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Naruto jadi ingat cerita ayahnya saat dia kecil dulu. Laki-laki sejati itu tak akan lari dari masalah apapun, dan dia percaya itu.

Naruto berbalik. Tsunade yang masih tak terima dikatakan nenek nenek menggeram kesal. Apa coba kurangnya dia. Cantik, seksi, tapi kenapa cucunya malah mengkhianatinya dengan mengatakannya 'Obaa-chan'. Padahal cucunya itu pasti tahu kan. Kalau sudah beberapa ratus juta yang dikeluarkannya untuk membuat ia telihat muda. Dasar cucu pengkhianat!

Naruto menatap neneknya itu lekat. Ya... Dia akan jadi pria sejati tak peduli siapa lawannya. Mau itu hakim, jaksa, polisi, tukang parkir, kasir super market, tukang ramen, satpam sekolah, guru BP, maupun Voldemord dari fandom sebelah. Tapi neneknya pengecualian.

Naruto jadi ingat cerita ayahnya saat dia kecil dulu. Laki-laki sejati itu tak akan lari dari masalah apapun, dan dia percaya itu. (Naruto: kau mengulang narasi yang sama Yuuki-chan.)

Dan beberapa hari sejak mengatakan itu Ayahnya mengatakan hal lain lagi. "Tetapi bukan berarti lelaki sejati itu tak boleh lari dari semua masalah." ucap Ayahnya. Lalu ayahnya berbisik "Kalau kau bermasalah dengan Obaa-chan lebih baik kau segera lari, atau kau akan dilempar dari lantai dua." (-,-)

Dan itulah yang sedang direncanakannya. Yeah... Lari itu tak terlalu buruk dilakukan. Lagi pula ia bisa sekalian olahraga kan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir itu malelahkan juga, terlebih sedari tadi ia selalu berlari, dari konoha ke game center lalu kembali kesekolah. Tak benar juga sih, di perjalanan ia sempat mampir kesana-kemari. Lantas Naruto menatap neneknya itu ragu-ragu.

"Oba, maksudku Tsunade-sensei." tuturnya dengan mata yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Kau lihat, langitpun ikut tersipu." tunjuk Naruto pada jendela yang berjejer di dinding. Tsunade yang awalnya ikut tersipu mendengar pengungkapan cucunya, yang ajaibnya langsung membuat hatinya terbuai dan tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya turut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Namun belum sampai beberapa detik ia menoleh tatapan tajamnya langsung kembali menusuk mata Naruto, membuatnya kembali berkomat kamit tak jelas.

"Itu lebih menyakitkan dari yang kau duga. Mr. Uzumaki." ucap Tsunade yang kemudian kembali memandang jendela.

Tsunade binggung antara sweatdrop atau kesal. Lihatlah..

Langit di luar mendung, bahkan cenderung berangin dan sedikit lembab. Bongkahan awan hitam merekah dimana mata memandang, memang layak dikatakan itu adalah mendung pertama dibulan juni. Atau mungkin badai pertama, itu tergantung persepsi setiap insan. Termasuk persepsi tentang langit mendung yang tersipu, itu benar-benar payah sekalipun itu sebuah lelucon. Author pun terheran, yang dimaksudkan Naruto itu sebagai pujian atau sebagai ejekan. Atau mungkin ada maksud lain dari Naruto yang mengatakan kalimat rancu seperti itu. (Naruto: Hidoiii...)

Seperti yang tertulis sebelumnya. Itu tergantung persepsi setiap insan.

.

.

.

"Hei! Jangan lari kau pirang _Aho!"_

"Maafkan aku Oba, maksudku, Tsunade-SAMA!"

"Mereka semua gila."

"Hueee... Akhirnya Naruto mengakui Tsunade-sensei..."

"Akuh... Orangh yangh hinah.."

"Hei... aku juga pirang tahu."

.

.

.

Kini lorong akses ruang guru tak lagi bisa dikatakan koridor aman, dalam artian sebagai tempat paling dijauhi murid nomer satu di Senju gakuen dan dalam artian lain yang disebut juga dengan sepi. Mulanya lorong keramat itu selalu kosong, dua tahun yang lalu dan yang telah lalu, murid-murid tampak enggan berbelok ke kiri acap kali bersibobok dengan lorong itu. Bukan karena ada rumor aneh yang mengatakan tempat itu berhantu, juga bukan karena rumor aneh tentang hal seperti guru _killer_ atau semacamnya.

Hanya saja mereka telah mengecap bahwa murid yang kedapatan keluar dari lorong itu berarti dia adalah murid berandal yang pasti telah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Tak heran memang jika hal semacam ini berlaku di Senju gakuen, karena sejak dulu sekali sekolah mereka adalah sekolah elit yang berkelas serta terhormat. Adapun lecet tangan akibat jatuh dari tangga, dengan segenap harga diri mereka akan menutupinya. Mereka akan takut disangka berkelahi. Mereka akan takut harga diri yang mereka taruh di almamater Senju gakuen runtuh hanya karena luka kecil yang menjadi masalah berkepanjangan.

Tapi lain dulu lain sekarang. Dua tahun telah cepat merubah generasi. Semenjak Konoha kembali di isi sengan murid-murid —yang katanya— genius. Semenjak itu pula koridor keramat berubah fungsi menjadi taman bermain para anak-anak yang luar biasa. Luar biasa aneh, luar biasa ribut dan luar biasa mengesalkan.

Si merah menatap kertas di gwnggamannya dengan saksama. Si hitam tengah menimang kubis dan wortel bergantian. Si raven memijat pelipisnya kesal. Si pirang tanpa kacamata menjinjing empat kantong plastik dengan senyum gusar. Dan pirang yang satunya menatap layar laptop ditangan kirinya.

"Kita harus memeriksa klub sepak bola dulu atau klub musik klasik ya?"

"Aku pikir pilihan pertama tak terlalu buruk, wortel itu lebih unggul dari kubis. Ah tidak juga... Kubis mengandung lebih banyak serat."

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya. Merah muda juga bukan kesukaanku."

"Apa aku perlu memeriksanya. Barangkali misso ramen super spesialku lupa dimasukkan."

"Menurutku semuanya bagus. Robot penyiram otomatis ini juga memiliki model yang menarik."

Gaara sweatdrop.

"Hei kalian ini mendengarkan ucapanku tidak sih!" bentak Gaara.

Sai menoleh. "Memangnya ada apa?" ungkapnya polos.

Mereka berlima berhenti berjalan. Menma bahkan sampai repot-repot menoleh dari laptopnya. Tetapi koridor itu sejenak kembali hening. Dan dengan segala ke'cuek'an mereka mau tak mau emosi Gaara tersulut. Dengan bernafsu di goyangkan kasar kertas hasil fotocopy di depan dadanya.

"Kalian pikir untuk apa kita diberi kertas bodoh ini hah!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang dua kantong plastik besar. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kertas itu? Apa itu nilai kita tadi. Bukannya kita dapat 100 semua kan. Ah, aku lupa kalau Sasuke-sama dan Menma-sama yang mendapat nilai plus."

Gaara menggeram kesal, bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai teman mengesalkan seperti mereka itu. "Kalian tak dengar apa yang Tsunade-sensei katakan." dan semakin kesal kala memandang Sai, Menma dan Naruto menggeleng polos, terlebih lagi pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkan perkataannya. "Ini daftar klub sekolah kita. Kita harus setara dengan sepuluh klub dari duapuluh klub yang diwajibkan, atau tigapuluh klub dari seratus duabelas klub lain. Dan kalian hanya bersantai-santai seperti ini. Kalian pikirlah pakai otak, apa ini persoalan gampang! Cih..." Gaara mendecih. Tak bisakah mereka itu serius barang sekali.

Entah karena takdir atau hanya perasaan Gaara saja. Hari ini merupakan hari paling sial yang pernah ada. Padahal ini minggu pertama setelah liburan musim panas, tetapi terasa seberti dijungkir balikkan. Kesenangan liburannya kemarin seolah telah menguap jauh dari otaknya. Benar-benar sial.

Siapa sangka guru baru yang berambut aneh seperti penuh uban itu ternyata pegawai pemerintah yang menyamar, bahkan kepala sekolah dan staff guru tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Katanya sih, ia ditugaskan untuk memperbaiki sistem sekolah yang salah. Lalu apa yang salah dengan mereka berlima?

"Dasar Kakashi itu! Apa dia meragukan kita semua! Memangnya angka sempurna yang kita kumpulkan itu belum cukup untuk membayarnya." Gaara benar-benar gerah sekarang. Kakashi itu, ia mengatakan akan mengetes kemampuan otak mereka, setelah mereka mendapat nilai sempurnya. Dengan teganya ia menambah pekerjaan klub aneh yang tak tahu maksud tujuannya. Sebenarnya mau apa sih, si Kakashi itu. "Ini karena Naruto terlalu banyak berulah hari ini."

Naruto mendelik. "Apa katamu!" bentaknya.

"Ya.. Kau membolos sekolah dan tiba-tiba datang dengan empat kantong besar ramen di siang bolong lalu bermasalah dengan kepala sekolah kemudian berlari di koridor." ejek Gaara sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Hei jangan asal menyalahkan orang Gaara. Kau juga bolos dipelajaran Kakashi kan!? Lalu apa masalahnya buatmu?" timpal Sai yang sedang menahan Naruto yang hendak memukul Gaara.

Gaara memutar matanya. "Oh bagus sekali mendengarkan ceramah dari orang yang hanya tidur di bawah meja selama pelajaran berlangsung." ucapnya cuek lalu mengibaskan tangannya malas. Naruto yang dihadang Sai meronta.

"Lepaskan aku Sai! Akan aku pukul mulut sialannya itu!" Naruto semakin menggila, Menma yang awalnya diam akhirnya turut menarik Naruto menjauh dari Gaara yang masih bermuka menyebalkan. "Menma lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah Naruto." bujuk Menma. Naruto yang telah lelah mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sai dan Menma akhirnya tenang. "Gaara sudahlah, kita hadapi saja bersama-sama."

"Ya ya ya... Bersama dengan orang yang telah membuat seorang guru bermandikan cairan merah dan gula serta membuat ruangannya berantakan. Apa telingaku tak salah dengar."

Naruto kembali mendelik pada Gaara, kali ini ia sampai lupa nasib ramen yang dilemparkan asal karena tersulut emosi. "Hei! Jaga mulutmu." Menma kembali menarik kasar Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan gelagat aneh.

"DIAMLAH!" teriak Menma lalu mendelik tegas pada kembarannya itu. Naruto memandang Menma tak percaya.

"Ku pikir kau membelaku." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku tak pernah berkata akan membelamu. Jadi diamlah sebentar! Dan kau Gaara." Menma menunjuk Gaara yang masih berwajah acuh. "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Jadi bisakah kau hentikan omong kosongmu tentang siapa yang lebih bersalah. Kau juga harus berfikir dengan kepala dingin. Bukan hanya aku, Sai, dan Naruto yang bersalah. Tapi kau juga." menma menarik nafas. "Coba lihatlah Sasuke, kau pikir apa yang membuat dia terkena masalah kita. Dia hadir dikelas, mengerjakan tugas dan ulangan, dia tidak tidur di kelas apalagi berlari di koridor. Tapi dia biasa saja, bahkan ia masih bisa memikirkan Haru—"

"Aku mendengarnya Menma." sela Sasuke. Namun ia beruntung mereka tak tahu menahu soal ia berlari di koridor pagi tadi hanya untuk bertemu Sakura. Oh beruntungnya dia. "Jika kalian sudah siap berdrama ria. Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan urusan klub itu."

Naruto membeliak kaget. "Jadi kita harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Lalu ramenku bagaimana. Loh ehh... Kenapa ramenku berantakan sekali." dengan penuh kasih Naruto menjejalkan ramen cupnya kedalam kantong plastik, dan dengan mudahnya melupakan hasrat ingin memukul Gaara. "Oh dear... Maafkan aku."

Sai dan Menma sweatdrop.

"Sepertinya persoalan ini selesai." gumam Menma sambil mengambil laptop yang nyaris terinjak oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir begitu. Wah wortel memang yang nomer satu." Sai menggigit wortelnya. "Aku sudah terlihat seperti kelinci belum ya." kemudian memasang telinga kelincinya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di balik bajunya. Tentu saja takut dirampas Anko sensei, walaupun Anko-sensei terlihat kejam tapi siapa sangka kalau sensei BP itu ternyata menyukai benda-benda imut.

Dulu saja boneka berpakaian maid Sai sudah dirampas oleh Anko-sensei. Awalnya Sai mengira kalau membawa benda seperti itu dilarang sekolah, tetapi boneka yang Sai temukan di rak pajangan di ruangan Anko sensei sontak membuatnya terkejut. Boneka berambut toskanya telah duduk manis di tepian rak. Sungguh menyayat hati jika Sai teringat kisah itu.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Sudah kuduga. Seberapa marahnya aku. Aku tak bisa membenci kalian. Maafkan aku." Gaara menunduk dalam.

"Gaara..."

Gaara mendonggak menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata berkaca-kacanya membuat Gaara lebih waspada. "Gaara... Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya serengah terisak lalu memeluk Gaara. Ragu-ragu Gaara membalasnya.

"Maafkan perkataanku Naruto."

"Jangan dipikirkan, akan aku berikan sebagian ramenku padamu."

"Tak usah Naruto. Aku yang bersalah disini."

Sai berbisik pada Menma yang tersenyum aneh. "Mereka cepat sekali berubah ya."

"Ya kau benar." balas Menma tanpa menoleh. "Dan Naruto... Hati-hati nanti kau benar-benar cinta Gaara loh."

Naruto terdiam begitupun Gaara. Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

"Ehhhh! Apa yang ku katakan!"

"Menjauh dariku Naruto! Menjauh!"

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu.. Bagaimana dengan rencana pukul dua kita." (Sai)

"Gawat aku melupakannya," (Naruto)

"Bagaimana ini?" (Gaara)

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." (Sasuke)

"Rencana itu dibatalkan." (Menma)

"Ehhhhhh! Bagaimana bisa!" (Sai, Naruto, Gaara)

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." (-,-)

.

.

Siang itu hujan mengguyur. Bau tanah kering mulai menyeruak di indra penciuman. Dinginnya tak dapat diragukan lagi, tak ayal bagi mereka yang tak mendengar berita cuaca pagi tadi akan memilih menunggu di kantin atau membaca di perpustakaan. Tetapi kelima tokoh utama kita masih sibuk berkutat sendiri-sendiri di dalam kelas setelah mendapat info kalau banyak klub yang tak melakukan kegiatan karena hujan. Menma yang memutar-mutar obeng kecil, Sai yang masih asik memakan wortel, Gaara yang sibuk menulis sambil bergumam "Kira-kira kita akan menang kalau melawan klub ini tidak ya?", Naruto telah menghabiskan tiga cup ramennya, dan Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Jelas sekali kalau Uchiha itu tengah melamun.

Tetapi keempat temannya dengan sengaja mengacuhkannya. Tujuan mereka berempat tak muluk-muluk, hanya ingin Sasuke merasa bosan dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Kata informan terpercaya —Menma— Haruno tengah berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Jadi jika mereka bisa menggiring Sasuke menuju perpustakaan maka rencana pukul dua mereka yang sempat ingin diberhentikan akan kembali dilaksanakan.

Ya. Sebenarnya rencana pukul dua itu adalah proyek 'penyatuan hati' antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Tetapi karena si Uchiha mengatakaan hal aneh pagi tadi terpaksa rencana itu ingin diberhentikan oleh Menma. Pasalnya Uchiha dan Haruno malah sama-sama galau dengan tema yang sama. Itu membuat siHaruno hanya mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Dan itu akan semakin sulit, karena siUchiha ini kurang peka dan jeli.

Lalu dengan kurang sopannya Menma malah mengirim e-mail dari akun yang berbeda pada Sasuke yang berisi info kalau Haruno ada di perpustakaan. Dan yang terjadi malah begini, Sasuke setengah jam melamun tak jelas. Menma tahu kalau Sasuke tak akan semudah itu tergiur. Menma juga tahu kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang berfikir keras, hah... pemuda itu selalu saja memikirkan setiap langkah kakinya berpijak. Menurut Menma itu sangat membosankan, lalu apa menariknya dunia kalau semua yang akan kita lakukan sudah kita rencanakan.

Menma berdiri. Bangku yang ia duduki sedikit bergeser saat ia berjalan gontai, moodnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Dasar Uchiha baka." gumam Menma tanpa sadar.

Eh tunggu! Mengapa malah Menma yang repot-repot mengkhawatirkan nasib percintaan Sasuke. Menma menggeleng pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tampaknya keempat temannya tak mendengar gumaman tak berbobotnya. Memang sebaiknya tak dengar.

"Aku mau beli minuman dulu." pamit Menma yang tengah menggeser pintu lalu menguap pelan.

Sai menyerngit heran. "Kau mau beli minuman di hari sedingin ini?" tanyanya dengan alis dikerutkan. Naruto dan Gaara langsung melempar pandangan ingin tahu ke arah Menma. Sedang Sasuke menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

Menma mengangkat bahu pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian mau kubelikan sekalian?" tawarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tidak, terimakasih." tolak Sai.

"Ah Menma tunggu aku!" Naruto segera menyusul Menma dengan membawa sekantong sampah ramennya. Sebelum sampai di pintu yang Menma biarkan terbuka Naruto berkedip pada Sai dan Gaara sekilas. Kemudian kembali berteriak memanggi Menma yang telah menghilang di belokan tangga. "Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan." rutuk Naruto samar terdengar.

Kali ini kelas kembali hening setelah suara duo Uzumaki itu berlalu pergi.

"Ah sial. Aku lupa mengambil sisa kertas pada Anko-sensei." tegas Gaara yang tiba-tiba menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Kertas apa? Kertas gambar? Atau kertas origami?" tanya Sai dengan wajah polos yang terlewat tak natural.

"Baka. Ya kertas permintaan maaf lah."

"Apa kita harus minta maaf? Memangnya kita perlu membuat yang seperti itu. Ya... Kau tahu lah, selama ini kita tak pernah menyalin permintaan maaf hanya karena tertidur di jam pelajaran." Sai menopang wajahnya muram. "Apa kita sejahat itu? Hahh..." lanjutnya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Gaara bangkit setelah membereskan kertas-kertas hasil print out itu ke dalam tas. "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan itu kepada Mr. Hatake." dengusnya sebal dan berjalan keluar sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Jadi aku harus bertanya pada Hatake ya." gumam Sai.

Sai menerawang sejenak. Lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya. "Hei Sasuke?" Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hn." ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Umm.. Etto... Aku tahu ini bukan pertanyaan yang penting tapi aku harap kau mau menjawabnya."

"Tidak." balas Sasuke cepat.

Sai mencelos. "Ayolah Sasuke. Aku hanya akan bertanya kali ini saja kok."

"Kau bilang tak penting kan. Jadi aku jawab 'tidak'." ucap Sasuke malas, Sai bahkan sampai yakin Sasuke hanya menggerakkan bibirnya saja sedangkan giginya masih mengatup rapat.

"Ayolah Sasuke."

"Maaf."

"S-A-S-U-K-E."

"Hn."

"Aku mohon Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sas-"

"Baiklah, baiklah kau mau bertanya apa?" potong Sasuke kesal. Padahal ia sedang asik melamunkan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi lamunannya langsung buyar kala Sai menepuk pundaknya. Benar-benar membuat kesal.

"Etto... Ini benar-benar tak penting jadi—"

"LANGSUNG SAJA KE INTINYA!"

Wajah Sai memerah. "Etto.."

Kontan Sasuke yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Sasuke bersumpah saat ini ia tengah memandang gadis yang malu-malu sedang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan kalau benar Sai itu seorang gadis maka sebelum Sai mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke akan langsung mengatakan "Maaf aku tak suka pada seorang gadis lemah. Mereka hanya bisa merepotkan saja. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ada yang mengatakan aku kejam lagi." lalu berlalu pergi.

Tapi tampaknya itu tak akan terjadi, Sasuke paham setelah satu setengah tahun satu atap dengan orang aneh yang sulit ditebak jalan fikirannya itu. Ia benar-benar aneh sampai Sasuke pernah berfikir kalau Sai itu alien dari planet lain.

"Sebenarnya..." jeda sebentar.

Sasuke mulai panas, oh ayolah.. Jika bukan karena ia dari keluarga Uchiha mungkin Sasuke telah melempar meja tepat ke kepala sahabatnya itu. "Cepatlah."

Sai melirik Sasuke ragu. "Sebenarnya... Hatake itu siapa?" ujarnya polos.

Sasuke sweatdrop (lagi) dengan mulut yang menganga.

'Ha-hanya itu.'

Nyutt..

Urat-urat kemarahan langsung memenuhi kepala Sasuke. Oke, pertahankan keUchihaanmu, pertahankan keUchihaanmu. Sabar... Sabar... Tapi...

Tak bisa.

"KAU TANYAKAN SAJA PADA TEMBOK!" teriaknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah kesal bukan main.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya binggung. Kemudian berjalan ke pintu, menoleh ke kiri tepat kearah keempat temannya menghilang. Sasuke sudah tidak ada, suara hentakan langkahnya pun tak terdengar lagi.

Sai menoleh memandang dinding di hadapannya.

"Hei... Jadi, kau tahu Hatake itu siapa?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini." gumam Sasuke datar saat membuka lokernya. Kalau diingat lagi, Sasuke tak pernah menaruh payung ataupun minuman di lokernya. Jadi kenapa di dalam lokernya ada sebuah payung lipat dan sekaleng minuman hangat. Tapi keterkejutannya hilang saat matanya bersibobok dengan secarik kertas yang berada di atas sepatunya. Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil kertas yang telah dilipat itu. Pasti itu dari Fans nya.

"Ah... Banyak sekali sampah di lokerku." ucapnya lalu merobek kertas itu sekecil-kecilnya dan membuangnya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengambil sepatu di lokernya.

Diluar hujan masih turun walaupun tak sederas tadi. Suhu udara juga masih dingin, maka dengan cepat Sasuke mengganti sepatunya dan menaruh sepatu sekolahnya di dalam loker. Kini yang jadi persoalan adalah payung dan minuman yang ada di bilik kecil itu. Sekali lagi ia memandang keluar. Selanjutnya mengambil minuman dan payung itu lalu menutup lokernya.

Belum jauh dari loker samar-samar Sasuke mendengar sebuah percakapan. Semakin lama semakin jelas terlebih kala ia sampai di teras. Salah satu dari dua suara itu terasa tak asing lagi di telinganya, suara yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia panggil 'jidat' pagi ini.

"Maaf Sakura... Tiba-tiba saja ada rapat, jadi kau pulang duluan saja." ucap gadis pirang itu dengan badan yang sedikit ditundukkan. Gadis di hadapannya yang dipanggil Sakura itu tampak gelisah sekali kali ia memandang kearah lain.

"Tapi Ino, aku —" perkataannya langsung terpotong oleh dering ponsel sahabatnya itu. Sambil menyengir Ino mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan segera mematikannya.

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku buru-buru nih. Aduh aku telat. _Bye_ Sakura." Ino melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari menuju tangga tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura balas melambai dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ya ampun padahal aku hanya ingin meminjam payung." desahnya setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu menghilang di belokan tangga. Dengan wajah menyesal Sakura memandang jalan di depannya yang tersiram hujan kemudian mengeratkan jaket merah mudanya sambil mengelus lengan atasnya. "Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku pulang?"

"Berbicara sendiri disore hari. Tak kusangka ternyata ada yang salah dengan otakmu." Sasuke menyodorkan kaleng minumannya pada Sakura. Sakura yang kaget tentu saja salah tingkah. "Ini untukmu." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menunjuk wajah dengan telunjuknya. "Untuk, aku?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya. Pasalnya kejadian pengusiran pagi tadi masih terniang dengan jelas di kepala merah mudanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja orang yang mengusirnya itu menawarkan sekaleng minuman hangat di sore harinya. Semua yang terjadi sungguh membuat Sakura bingung, karena ia fikir Sasuke itu membencinya. Jadi dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mengambil kaleng yang disodorkan padanya. "Terimakasih."

"Hn. Aku hanya merasa tak membutuhkannya saja." balas Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan kembali memandang hujan yang tak kunjung reda. "Nee... Kau ternyata baik juga." ujar Sakura yang terdengar tulus di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tak tahu kenapa, hanya saja kepalanya akan refleks memaling saat ia sedang bahagia. Dan kini juga. Apa saat ini ia juga merasa bahagia?

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Kukira kau marah karena ucapanku tadi pagi." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini memandang langit.

"Hn. Mungkin saja." balas Sasuke lalu menoleh.

Deg..

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke terbelalak begitu pun Sakura. Tetapi yang pasti tak ada yang mau melepaskan pandangan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke kembali menerawang jauh memandang langit.

"Wajahmu tadi benar-benar lucu." Sakura mengusap air mata geli di sudut matanya. Sasuke terdiam dengan mata masih menatap jauh langit yang mendung.

"..."

"..."

"Reda." ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maksudnya?" heran Sakura.

"Hujannya mulai reda." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ya... Tapi masih gerimis." Sakura memandang sekitarnya. Memang benar hujan sudah reda dan tak sederas tadi. Tetapi kini beralih menjadi gerimis. "Mungkin aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi." namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Kali ini Sasuke menyodorkan payung lipatnya.

"Pakai saja ini." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura mengambil payung itu dari tangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura memandang payung dan minuman di tangannya tak enak.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Trimakasih."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura melambai setelah sebelumnya merentangkan payung pemberian Sasuke pelan-pelan dan berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh sampai saat sosoknya menghilang ketika berbelok di gerbang. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura itu tidak tinggal di asrama reguler, karena itu mungkin ia sedikit ragu pulang walaupun hujan telah sedikit reda. Lantas Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

 _Walaupun itu berarti pasir di tanganku berhenti terjatuh dan kehangatannya menghilang. Aku tak peduli._

 _Empat lima puluh bukan waktu_ _yang buruk untuk tetap jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

"Minggir Naruto, aku tak dapat melihatnya." Gaara menarik kepala Naruto pelan kemudian melongok di balik tembok pembatas tangga.

"Aku juga tak dapat melihatnya." Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari kepalannya.

"Sssttt... kalian diamlah.. aku tak dapat mendengar perkataan mereka." Menma mendesis sepelan-pelannya. Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah tenang akhirnya diam setelah akhirnya Gaara mengalah dan tidak menarik-narik kepala Naruto. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Sai. Ia jongkok di sebelah kiri Menma yang terisak dan wajah berlinang air mata. Tanpa peduli dengan ketiga temannya yang sibuk mengintip dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Oi Sai kau bisa diam tidak sih. Aku tak dapat mendengar apapun." bisik Naruto sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyodorkan payung pada Sakura. Sai menggeleng masih menangis.

"Minumanku.. Payungku.. Dan juga tugas Matematika ku.." rengek Sai.

Mereka bertiga menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Menma.

Sai menunjuk Sasuke. "Sasuke salah membuka loker."

Ketiganya terbelalak. "Jadi payung dan minuman itu punyamu?" bisik mereka kompak. Sai mengangguk kemudian menunjukkan potongan kertas di tangannya yang ia ambil di tempat sampah. Kalau tak salah adalah kertas yang disobek dan dibuang Sasuke tadi.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana dengan tugasku ini? Hueee..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kapan tugas itu dikumpulkan?" tanya Gaara. Memang seingatnya Sai mendapat kelas berbeda beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia dipindahkan lagi kekelas yang sama dengan mereka berempat.

"Hari ini... Huee... Ini tugas dari Anko-sensei pula..."

"Sai..." Naruto memandang Sai bijaksana. "Aku mendukungmu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai barangkali ia tak akan selamat dari terkaman Anko-sensei yang tak jelas guru bidang studi apa itu.

"Aku juga Sai." Menma menepuk punggung Sai berkali-kali ikut prihatin. Sementara Sai semakin menangis.

"Bagaimana ini?" isaknya.

"Ah.. Shimura-san kau dipanggil Anko-sensei ke ruangannya." ucap seorang siswa yang tak mereka kenal dari tangga di atas mereka kemudian ia berlalu lagi menaiki tangga.

Sai memandang Menma, Naruto dan Gaara bergantian. Dan terakhir memandang teras yang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu menangis lagi.

"Aku akan mati!"

...

 _Tbc_

Pojokan author = Rrrr... Maaf Updatenya lama dan gak bisa kilat. Tapi yang pentingkan udah Yuuki publish hehe *Digiles*. Maaf kalo chap ini 'sedikit' agak aneh... Hahaha... Yang pentingkan udah Yuuki publish *dilempar galon*. Maaf juga kalo humornya ga kerasa... Yang pentingkan udah Yuuki publish, wakwaw *dimutilasi*

Naruto: Yuuki-chan, berisik banget.

Gaara: Sebenarnya dia itu ngomong apa sih?

Menma: Aku juga heran.

Sai: Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya?

Sasuke: Abnormal.

Yuuki: *pundung di pojokan*

|Area balas review|

Gi-chaan

Yosh sebenernya saya bingung mau ngomong apa -,- ini fic keren humornya kerasa. next thor!

= Trimakasih reviewnya ya :). Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan. Oke ini udah lanjut.

rury

Gilaaa hahahhaha

aku suka ide ceritanya, hebat!

dan wow mereka super idiot hahaha

cepet update ya ry tunggu chap selanjutnya

= Trimakasih udah review :) .. Iya mereka Super Idiot, hati-hati ketularan loh XD #plakk... :( maaf updatenya gak kilat nih.. Yang pentingkan udah Yuuki update #plakk

NN

yaampun... Gaara nyampe gali kuburan cuma gara2 dikatain tukang palak... xD

gila thor... lanjutkan..

= trimakasih udah review. Haha... Gaara gitu loh *dijitak Gaara* Waduh Yuuki dikatain gila *jewer NN* oke ini udah lanjut.

6arannis

Halo

Ini rame loh, humornya juga cukup kerasa. Jadi, kapan lanjut? :)

= trimakasih udah review :). Ini udah lanjut kok.. ^_^

airhycellia

Sumpah ngakakk. BWAHAHAHA.. :v NEXT DONG _

= trimakasih udah review :). Hati-hati nanti ketularan idiotnya Naruto loh xD. (Naruto: Kenapa cuma aku. Yuuki-chan hidoi*mewek*) ini udah lanjut.. ^_^

leviputra

keren vro, ngakak guling'' gw hahaha,,,

= Makasih dah review juga vroo :)... ^_^

ikalutfi97

Gilaaa aku ngakak guling2 :v

Nista bgt adegan nya...

Apalagi pas scene narukakashi di depan pintu :v

Gilaaa lucu bgt ...

Next...

= trimakasih udah review :). Awas disangka stres loh XD *pengalaman author*. Ini udah lanjut... ^_^ jangan bosen baca chap ini ya...

Mizuki Ryana

Hiiiiii... horor bgt tingkahnya naruto, menma, sai sama gaara...sumveh ane ngakak :D :D lucu lucu lucu lucu... untung sasuke masih normal...XD hahaha

ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ne... ganbatte!

= trimakasih udah review :-), iya tuh nyampe pada OOC gila semua *lu yang buat cerita tor*... Sasuke masih 'lumayan' normal sih.. Semoga chap ini juga bisa menghibur ya... :) ^_^

arradate

Fanfic yang benar2 bikin ngakak. hahaha :v. Lanjutkan thor! Dah terlanjur jatuh cinta sma fanfic mu ini Yuuki-chan!*boleh ku panggil gitu kan?

Gomen klau kepanjangan.

= trimakasih udah review... ^_^. Trimakasih udah jatuh cinta asal ga jatuh bangun aja XD #plakk. Dipanggil apa aja boleh kok ^_^ Semoga terhibur dengan chap ini ya.. Arra-san :)

Aoi Yukari

huahahaha asli kocaak XD lanjuuutkan author-san! w)b

= trimakasih sudah mereview :). Ini udah lanjut... ^_^

Niwa-chan

Fic-nya ngakak banget, aku suka sama ceritanya. Lanjut ya author

= trimakasih audah review ya ^_^ senengnya kalo sampai terhibur. Semoga chap ini menghibur juga.. Ini udah lanjut. ^_^

addhi

Kereennn _ lanjut lgi donk :D

= trimakasih suda review.. :-) ini udah lanjut kan. ^_^

yu

Hehe, keren ini fic nya,

Aku pengen banget baca fic naruto sasusaku yang nyeritain tentang orang jenius tapi di anggap abnormal sama orang biasa,

Well, karena emang punya pengalaman pribadi sebagai cewe jenius yang dikira aneh #curhat :D

Jadi sasuke-kun dulu seme gitu? Wew, God, it's hilarious...

deskripsi udah bagus, eyd dan tokoh juga, ditambah word banyak, fic ini udah bagus,

Update kilat yaa, ganbatte

Sasusaku nya di tunggu,

Dan btw, salam kenal, yoroshiku ne

= trimakasih sudah mereview ^_^. Yah walaupun disini mereka lebih terlihat abnormal daripada geniusnya sih... Sasuke dulunya seme trus tobat karena authornya bukan fujo wkwkwk XD... Kalo Yuuki fujo mungkin belum tobat tuh sasuke.. (Sasuke: *lirik tejem*) maaf gak bisa update kilat... Sasusakunya ditunggu aja ya, soalnya masih tahap pengenalan tokoh... ^_^

Musang Hitam

Makan apa sih tor? Ficnya keren. Jadi ngiler. Lanjut ya? Bagus kok. Cuma itu si typo tadi sedikit mampir.

 _OOC yak? Gak apa. Anti mainstrim. RIP english? Bodo ah-'_

 _Aku ini apa? Musang ' ')/_

 _Ganbatte!_

 _Itu, ijin Fav ya? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Bukan! Bukan Fav yang di pesbuk! Tapi Favorite story. Boleh kan?_

 _= trimakasih udah review... ^_^ Yuuki makan apa ya? Yang penting ga makan makanan kucing kok :v... Awas ilernya dilap dulu xD... Maaf typonya soalnya nulis di HP jadi agak ribet.. Boleh kok di Fav... Jangan bosen nunggu chap depan ya.. ^_^ kamu ini apa? Musang.. Xd o_O_

 _Michi_

 _Oke,michi disini hadir buat review,yuuki-chan..dan kenapa ga login,taulah gimana e-mailnya sekarang...btw,kenapa menma pake kaca mata plus rambutnya kuning?karena menurut michi,yang hanya pantas memakai rambut kuning itu cuma naruto,dan michi juga suka warna kuning(?)*abaikan_

 _cuma mau bilang,chapter depan panjangin narasinya yah?yah yah!oke,segitu aja yang michi bisa bilang,maaf kalo kesannya kayak sampah doank..._

 _#yang_penting_udah_bayar_hutang_horeeyy_

 _= ngggg... Kenapa Menma pake kacamata plus rambutnya kuning? Kalo pake kacamata biar ada bedanya walaupun kembar, rambut kuning karena Menma ga cocok pake rambut merah *menurut Yuuki sih*. :v Muke gile... Emang kurang panjang ya?.. Gomen gomen... Yuuki sanggupnya cuma nulis segitu Chi... ^_^... #masih_utang_dichap_ini_loh... :v XD_

 _Kaguya Tami_

 _Cerita nya kereeen dan lucuuu !_

 _Aku ngakak sendiri pas bagian Gaara dan Kakashi-sensei :D:D_

 _Di lanjut dong senpai.._

 _Aku tunggu ya senpai chapter selanjutnya :)_

 _= trimakasih udah review :). Haha... Mereka emang pas dinistain... Oh iya jangan panggil senpai dong. Yuuki jga masih newbie.. Ini udah update kok.. ^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _Trimakasih buat yang udah nge-fav sama follow dan juga sinder sekalian... Yuuki ga ada artinya kalau tak ada kalian semua minna*nyusut ingus*._

 _Oh iya Yuuki mau ngucapin "Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan".._

 _Ditunggu chap depannya ya..._

 _Jaa na~_


End file.
